Reawakened Chaos
by JustAnotherFandomWriter
Summary: What happens when a certain medic falls under Majora's Curse? You'll just have to read and find out! This is my first published Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the ages, legend has spoken of it. Many whispers of its existence spanned through the many rivers of time. Majora's Mask, an artifact who's dark, demonic power would possess the wearer and spread misery and chaos to all those around them. According to the legend, a Hero of Time was able to defeat Majora, Supposedly sealing away its power forever. But this was not the end. Rather than have its power sealed away for all eternity, Majora went into a state of dormancy so deep, even the Mask Salesman thought its power was lost. All while the Salesman traveled, Majora lay in wait for the chance to make its power known to all. When the grinning Salesman left the gates of Konoha after helping outfit the Anbu Black Ops, he did not assume for a moment there was any imminent danger. He never saw the sudden ambush of rouge ninja coming when he entered the woods three days into his journey. He never saw the cursed mask fly out of his bag and land in the lush vines and thorns on the forrest floor. All he could think about was the feel of the cold steel kunai at his throat and the hot sweat on his brow. After falling unconscious for an immeasurable time, it seemed as though the rouges went as quickly as they came, leaving no trace of the enounter behind. All the Salesman desired now was to return safely to his shop and, after lifting the heavy sack over his shoulders, assumed that nothing was missing from his inventory. Little did he know that very soon, the Hidden Villages of Leaf, Mist, Sand and Sound would soon meet a very terrible fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The young medical nin leaned back against a tree and wiped his forehead tiredly. Exausted from completing his his latest mission, he slid down the great trunk and let the sounds of the forrest fill his ears. Just before he could remove his trademark circular glasses and drift into sleep, a brilliant flash of purple in the thick green bushes caught his eye. Curious, he got up from his resting place and walked to the bright patch of color. Reaching into the thorns, he carefully worked his hands through the brush until he pulled the object, a mask, from the briars and held it to the sun. He marveled at the attention to detail the brilliant shades of color, the smooth orange bumps dotted with green that were the eyes, the unique heart shape, and the small, multicolored spikes on each side. Walking back to the tree with the mask in his hand,he sat back down and lazily ran his fingers over the shining surface. After a while he began to toy with the idea of putting the mask on. An inner instinct was imploring him to say no, but the luminous orange eyes were screaming yes. Finally giving into the temption, he slipped the mask onto his face and fell asleep the cool shade of the tree.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school and in the process of writing other stories, I hope this makes up for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

When he awoke from his sleep, the forest he had been resting in had be replaced by an impenetrable darkness. The silver-haired medic despretly tried to find his bearings, but no trace of the trees or grasses were left, just pure dark. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kabuto Yakushi" a voice chimed from within the blackness. "W-who are you! Where am I?' Kabuto stammered. "Why," the voice responded "I am Majora, I have lain dormant for ages looking for a new host. You seem perfect." "No, I only serve one man" Kabuto retorted "and I will be no one else's servant, much less your host!" To this, Majora simply giggled playfully and appeared to Kabuto in the form of a mask in his hands. "I know all of this and I know how your loyalty to that snake is more precious to you than anything else,which is why if you join me, you shall have the power to serve him better than you ever have."

Kabuto stood there, debating weather or not he sould take this deal. "Well, what do you say?" the mask chimed.

"Take me! Make more powerful than I could ever dream so that I may show my loyalty!" Kabuto screamed as he felt the darkness consume him, the light from the mask's eyes became the final light he saw...

A moment later in the world of the waking, a golden glow flashed as Kabuto, now under Majora's complete control, began to advance toward Otogake, the Hidden Village of the Sound


	4. Chapter 4

_"The mask that was stolen from me...it is called Majora's Mask...an accursed item used by an ancient_

_tribe in its hexing rituals..."_

Somewhere within the Otogakure borders, behind a steel door hidden by the hill it was built into, there was silence. Going down the stone stairs and dark hallways lit only by candles one could hear nothing save for the occational snapping of bones and screams of anguish Orochimaru loved this silence. He would slip into a state of calm needed for

the various experiments he conducted. This day, he was in such a state, carefully cutting and prodding at his latest test subject in hopes of achieveing a breakthrough. Before he could make another incision into the corpse, the soft tapping of footsteps caught his attention.

_"...It is said evil and wicked powers are bestowed upon the one who wears the mask..."_

"Ah, Kabuto" the snake said with a smirk "I see you have completed your mission, I assume all went well." To this, no responce was given.

Orochimaru put down the scalpel he was currently using and turned around to face his most trusted servant. Seeing the unusual heart-shaped mask in place of Kabuto's face made Orochimaru raise an eyebrow in suspicion, so he cautiously walked to where he stood. As soon as he was within five feet of Kabuto, Orochimaru immedietly felt a intensely evil aura radiate from him. Not wanting to show fear, he stepped right in front of his subbordinate, and looked into the mask's shining golden eyes. Suddenly the mask's golden eyes turned a deep crimson, sending quakes through Orochimaru's entire being and seemingly staring into the deepest reaches of his very soul. Now the snake had only one option, to run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the candlelit hallway, up the stone stairs and out the steel door. Once outside he quickly summoned Manda. No objection was given as Orochimaru sped out of the forrest and into the nearest border exit. The moment he crossed out of Otogakure, a sudden explosion rocked the Sound Village, producing an enormous pillar of dak billowing smoke. Fleeing farther, the final noise he heard in the midst of all the screaming was a

faint,childish laughter...

_"...the ancient _

_oes, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow, preventing its misuse..."_

_**(Authors Note: Sorry for the delay everybody, I had to finish my exams for the year. Reviews are helpful for improvement in my writing)**_


End file.
